legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies S2 P10/Transcript
(The heroes meet inside the Archive after discovering Seris's heritage) Cloe: A God?! Garrick: A very old god at that. One of the creators of the Creation Spirits and the ones who blessed our Multiverse with the Gifted. Daniel: So, he's basically a god now? Garrick: I'd say Demigod. (Seris is still seen shocked) Seris: How did I know about any of this...? Lenius: Well, you know now. *coughs* (Lenius coughs violently before spitting out some blood and sitting down) Jane: You okay? Lenius: Yeah, I'll be fine. Brody: Well, what now? Garrick: I say we stay alert. There's no telling what other threats are- (Tapping is then heard on the door) ???: Knock, knock Knooock... (The heroes are silent) Lenius: Ah fuck. Seris: Specter. (The door is kicked open as Specter walks on in) Specter: Surprise! (The heroes ready themselves) Garrick: What do you want with us Specter? Specter: Awww, come on man. Can't a friend just come over and visit every once and awhile? Dane: You're no friend of ours. Specter: Well that's just rude! No matter though, I brought some...company along with me. (Masaru walks into the room. He stares down the heroes with glowing yellow eyes) Seris: Shit! Nagisa and Kotoko: Masaru!? Masaru:...Death to the Knights! Let Shadows rule forever! *Charges up fire which is now purple* Daniel: GUYS MOVE!! (Masaru throws his fire ball which the heroes all rush out room the to evade) Spector: After them Masaru! Kill them all! Masaru: None will survive this day!! Seris: Not so sure about that asshole! (Seris and Masaru both fire balls of ice and fire. The two orbs hit each other and explode, knocking everyone down.) Seris: ....My bad.... Specter: Pathetic. Masaru, stand back. (Specter morphs into his ranger form and draws his daggers) Specter: I'll handle this. Brody: Not so fast! (Brody jumps over a collapsed bookshelf and clashes with Specter) Specter: Weak! (Specter traps Brody's sword with his daggers and pulls the sword from his hands before grabbing him amd pointing him toward Masaru) Specter: Masaru, would you do the honor? Masaru: With pleasure... (Masaru fires a fireball at Brody. As it head towards them, Brody manages to free himself in order for an attack) Brody: Not today! (Brody headbutts Specter, knocking him away a bit before he's hit in the shoulder by Lenius's arrow.) Lenius: Got him! Specter: *Growls* (The sounds of fire are heard as Specter turns and is suddenly hit by Masaru's fireball, knocking him to the ground as his scorched helmet falls to the ground and rolls to Lenius's feet. He then gets up as he looks at the floor) Specter: You...IDIOT! (Lenius notices something about Specter.) Lenius: Wait a minute...Is that? Specter: You really want to know huh? Very well then... (Specter looks up, shocking Lenius and causing him to drop his bow as the others stand confused) Specter: That face...I know that face. Specter: Does it not come as a surprise...Father? Lenius: Evan... Specter: Did you think I was dead huh? Did you really think a small little house fire could kill me?! Lenius: I didn't want any of that to happen! I tried to save you! Specter: Well it's too bad that the Shadow found me first father. Lenius: Why work with them?! Specter: They gave me a chance motherfucker! I may have been trapped in stasis till now, but I'm better than the rest! Lenius: Then why attack now? Specter: I want you to join me father...Join me and we will crush these heroes in the name of The Shadow! (Lenius tears up) Lenius: My son died in The Shadow War...These worms have only given me his body! Specter: If you're not going to join...Then die! FOR THE GLORY OF ALKORIN! (Specter rushes Lenius but is stopped as his foot is frozen to the ground) Seris: Sorry to get in the way of the family moment... Specter: You! Fine! First you, then my father dies! Seris: Let's do it then. (Over with Masaru he is seen throwing fire at the heroes which they all try to evade) Jack: Masaru stop! You must snap out of it!! Masaru: You'll die here!! *Throws powerful blasts the pushes them back* Daniel: Damn! It feels like the Shadows made him stronger! Cloe: How can we stop him!? Nagisa: Masaru... Jack: Lexi get Nathan over here! He's gotta help us! Lexi: But Nathan is- Jack: We need his water now! Go! Lexi:... You're right. I'm no good against him. Try and stop him! I'll hurry back! *Leaves* Masaru: OH NO YOU DON'T!! (Masaru throws another fire ball that Kotoko shoots eletricty at with stops it) Kotoko: Bro please! Its me! Your sister, Kotoko! Nagisa: Kotoko get away! He- (Masaru slams the ground which sends out a wall of fire. Nagisa barely reacted but was able to make a burst of ice which stop the fire) Kotoko: Masaru please!! Masaru: Death to the enemies of the shadows!! (Masaru about to fire again, till he is hit by several blaster shots from the Ninja Steel Rangers) Dane: You can't reach him Kotoko! Kotoko: But- Mick: We can't save him right now! You must fight! Kotoko: *Tears up* Bro... Masaru: RAAAH! *Flares up* Nagisa: He's flaring up! *Starts to charge up ice* I'll give this everything I got! (Nagisa charges up his ice blast and fires a powerful ice beam while Masaru release massive wave of fire. The struggle for a moment before the ice is overwelmed) Nagisa: No!! (Garrick quickly puts up a barrier around them to protect against the fire) Garrick: He's a strong one all right! (Masaru prepares to fire some more till he is suddenly hit by a laser. The group looks and sees Marion use her powers to create a powerful laser gun. With her is Nathan) Cloe: Marion!? Marion: Guys we must stop Masaru! Daniel: She's right! Let's go! Masaru: *Flares up* RAAHH!! (Over with Seris and Lenius,they are seen fighting Specter together) Seris: Do you ever stop kicking Specter?! Specter: I have my moments. (Seris clashes with Specter) Specter: It's just a shame you got stuck fighting me with a dying man Lorthare. (Seris looks back at Lenius who is seen struggling to stand) Specter: Doesn't look like there's long left before my toxins eat away at his lungs. (Seris looks back at Specter angered) Specter: But that's how things have to be. Seris: SHUT UP! (Seris's arm freezes over before he punches Specter in the face, knocking him away) Specter: A clever trick! You may fair better than the rest young man! (It cuts to Garrick and Nagisa battling Masaru with the others) Nagisa: Bro, you gotta snap out of it! The Shadow's going to kill you! Masaru: Oh if only you could just experience the power it holds within. Daniel: That power's gonna kill you! (Masaru fires a fireball at Daniel, knocking him down) Brody: Dammit! Garrick: Nagisa. Nagisa: Huh? Garrick: You want him back right? Nagisa: Y-Yeah? Garrick: Stand back. I have a plan (Masaru goes for a punch at Garrick, but Garrick instead dives underneath and lands behind him, catching him off guard) Masaru: HUH?! (Garrick puts Masaru in a headlock before grabbing his face, causing a bright light to shine from under his hand as Masaru scream, causing Specter to look over) Specter: NO! (Masaru stops struggling before Garrick pushes him away. Masaru looks around and at himself confused) Masaru: What? What's going-? Specter: Not today heroes! (Specter fires a beam of purple smoke at Masaru, causing him to scream as he evaporates back into Specter's hand) Specter: You're coming back with me! Nagisa: NO! (Nagisa fires ice at Nagisa, but Specter dodges it and throws a dagger that hits Nagisa's shoulder) Specter: He belongs to the Shadow, NOT YOU! (Specter throws a small orb that flashes before exploding in a blinding light. The heroes look and find both Masaru and Specter gone) Kotoko:..... Masaru..... Garrick: Damn it... Nathan: Well.... That happened... Now what? (Garrick looks at Lenius in concern) Seris: Lenius... Lenius: I need a minute alone.... Seris: ... Right... (The heroes all decide to leave Lenius to his thoughts) Lenius: Evan..... I'll end this... I promise. (As the heroes are going, Cloe feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks and sees Garrick) Garrick: We need to talk. Cloe:.... Yeah... (Cloe starts to follow Garrick. Over with Marion) Jack: Marion are you... Are you all right? Marion:... I'm not sure... Garrick: Well, we're here if you need it. Marion: Thanks... (Cloe and Garrick leave together. It then cuts to Specter arriving at his outpost in the mountains. He walks over to a cell and throws a purple orb down inside before closing the tempered glass door. The orb explodes as Masaru's corrupted form returns) Masaru: Hey! (Masaru runs up and punches the door) Masaru: Let me out of here! Specter: Silence! *Shoots energy at Masaru* Remember your place pawn! ???: Is there a problem Specter? (Specter turns to see Alkorin with Andrak and Bwynraya) Specter: I'm sorry sir. Because of this fool the assault failed. Alkorin: *Sighs* Another failure... First Andraks human pet dies and now you... Specter: It was your decision to do this to him. Andrak: It was the only choice we had Specter. Specter: Well, now that Garrick's purified his soul, he's useless to us! Andrak: Should we kill it? Alkorin: No... (Specter and Andrak are surprised) Alkorin: They are bound to come after him. If we keep him here, the chances of us getting the drop on them increases. Bwynraya: We're going to trap them? Alkorin: Yes. They will come here to save their friend. When they do, they will fall. Specter: And their all mine! Alkorin: There can be no failure this time Specter. Specter: I won't fail master. They will ALL die by my hands. Alkorin: Good. I expect good news soon. *Leaves* Andrak: Well Specter, let's see if you can pull this off. Specter: Rest assured Captain, I will. The "heroes" made this personal. Andrak: I'll keep a close eye on things just in case. (Andrak start to leave while Bwynraya looks at him with hatred) Bwynray: *In her head* Andrak... I know what you had that human Sarco do... I'll make sure you pay for it. (Meanwhile an unknown location, the Targhul are seen roaming as Leon watches over them) Leon: You've been quiet...What's wrong? (Torshul's face emerges from Leon's back with an angered tone) Torshul: What's wrong?! What's wrong is that my son, the one chosen to keep my children growing beyond their limits IS DEAD! Leon: I know, I sensed it too. Torshul: These heroes have taken too much from us to be forgiven. They must be punished... Leon: How so? Torshul: We must evolve. Leon: Evolve? Torshul: You see, Dicer was not like me. He was a much more evolved form of myself that was supposed to force my children to evolve. But with his death and my current inability to form a new heir, I will have to ensure the evolution myself! Leon: When do you start? (Suddenly, the Targhuls start crying out and screaming as they fall to the ground, ooze leaking from their bodies as Leon stares on shocked) Torshul: I start now... TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts